


In a Polaroid With You

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Awkward Flirting, Background Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye, Bad Flirting, Chance Meetings, F/M, First Dates, First Love, First Meetings, Kissing, Lost Love, Meet-Cute, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Party, Photographs, Pictures, Songfic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: A basement party isn't exactly where Ed thought he would meet the girl of his dreams but, then again, he didn't think it would take him nine years and nothing more than a polaroid to go on.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	In a Polaroid With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, hope you enjoy this! Both Pandora and I asked each other for a songfic of the same song (each with a different pairing) and this is what I came up with for her ^_^

Ed has never wanted to call his foster parents and ask them to come and pick him from somewhere more. The party he's stuck at is dire and he's hating every second of it but the annoying thing is his step father, Roy, was the one to convince him to go out and have fun with people his own age in the first place. He wasn't even allowed to bring Al with him as he's way too young to be going to parties. If he called Riza and asked to come home now he'd never hear the end of it. He's never been one for parties but Russell just _had_ to mention the party in front of Roy which led to him stating that Ed needed an evening out of the house and away from his books. So now Ed is stuck in Russell's parents' basement at a party where he knows no one apart from Russell and he hasn't seen him since he arrived. It's a raucous party with loud music Ed has never heard before, people drinking (even though everyone is under the age of eighteen) and a lot of people smoking dubious smelling cigarettes.

After nursing a few beers people pressed into his hand Ed finds a sofa and sinks into it. He feels pleasantly tipsy, watching a group of girls all grinding against one another to the music and the back of his neck starts to heat up. The evening is unlikely to turn into an orgy but as he watches a girl with long blonde hair and a number of piercings in both ears peels away from the rest of them and heads in his direction. She flops down onto the sofa next to him and turns to flash him a bright smile.

“Hi,” she says.

“Hey,” he replies a little stupidly. Ed isn't usually one to get tongue-tied around pretty girls but this girl is particularly beautiful with her sheet of golden hair tied back from her face, a smile that would light up a room and a Foo Fighters t-shirt on.

“You having fun?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Ed replies. “You?”

She shrugs and the movement looks so effortlessly sexy that Ed can't take his eyes off her. “I guess,” she says.

“Looked like you were having fun,” Ed says, not wanting to stop talking to her.

“I guess.”

“Was it not?”

“It was but wanna have more fun though,” she says and, before Ed has the chance to say anything else, she takes hold of his face and pulls him in for a tongue heavy kiss.

Eyes snapping open Ed takes a moment to process what is happening. He doesn't even know her name and they've barely said anything to each other. Nothing like this has ever happened to him before – beautiful girls don't come up to the chemistry nerds and kiss them like it's 1999. Her lips are soft and perfect with just the right amount of pressure against his and he can taste the beer on her tongue. There's a good chance that she's as tipsy as he is but as her tongue runs against the underside of his he can't even begin to care. Hands find her waist as he kisses her back, praying that this moment would never end.

“Hey, hey,” a voice sings, “you two seem like you're having a good time.”

Ed and the blonde girl part, both turning to see Russell grinning at them and holding an old looking camera. “Where have you been?” Ed asks.

“Looking for this,” Russell says, holding out the camera. “It's my dad's old Polaroid. Want a picture?”

The blonde girl and Ed exchange a look. “Sure,” they both say in unison.

“Okay,” Russell says, holding up the camera. “Smile.”

Both Ed and the blonde do so and Russell snaps a picture of the two of them. As soon as the flash goes off a photograph comes out of the front at the bottom and Russell begins waving it around to begin developing it. While he's busying himself with that the girl pulls Ed in for another quick kiss. They part and before Ed has the chance to say anything else the girl has disappeared into the crowd. Ed doesn't think; he gets to his feet to follow her but his path is blocked by Russell. Looking over his shoulder Ed tries to spot her among the other people filling the basement but she's well and truly gone. Heart sinking a little he turns back to Russell.

“Photo?” he asks holding it out to Ed.

“Thanks.” Ed takes the photo and he can't help but smile at it. The photo doesn't do the girl any justice – she's so much prettier in real life than she is captured on camera. Broken out of his thoughts by Russell again Ed looks up at the sound of his voice.

“She's hot,” Russell says. “Lucky you.” He looks around for her but, like Ed, can't seem to find her in the crowd. “Where did she go?”

“Don't know,” Ed replies.

“Who was she?” Russell asks.

“Don't know,” Ed says again, shaking his head.

“You mean you didn't even get her name, you lucky fucker!” Russell cries. “She just comes up to you and starts kissing you without even asking for your name?”

“Kinda yeah,” Ed says, still unable to believe it himself.

“You gonna see if you can find her?” Russell asks. He turns away from Ed to look around at the crowd. “She might still be around here somewhere.”

“I will yeah.” Still staring at the photograph in his hand a grin spreads over Ed's face. If there's any chance of him being able to find this girl and get her name then he'll take it; he wants to see her again and get to know her, also if there's more kissing that will be a bonus. Looking up he claps Russell on the shoulder. “Thanks for inviting me tonight, I'm really glad I came.”

“Knew you would be” Russell says with a cheeky grin.

He tosses Ed a wink before disappearing into the crowd, brandishing the camera. Ed watches until he can no longer pick him out before heading off into the throngs of people himself. A group of girls pulls him in for a dance and he awkwardly joins them before showing them the Polaroid and asking if they know who the blonde girl is. They don't and neither does the next group he talks to or the one after that. What's more is Ed hasn't seen her in and among the other dancers. As he continues his fruitless search he finds himself wondering if she even existed in the first place. She must have done – for one thing Russell saw her and for another he's holding the proof that she did. Sighing he realises that he's lost his chance he decides to call it quits and enjoy the rest of the party as much as he can.

When he gets into Riza's car at the end of the night, still clutching the Polaroid, she turns to smile at him. “Did you have a good time tonight?” she asks.

A small smile plays about Ed's lips as he looks at the picture, the blonde girl caught forever smiling back at him. “Yeah,” he says, “I did.”

For the next nine years Ed carries that Polaroid from the party with him in the vain hope that he might meet her again. So far it has journeyed to university through a BA, a Masters degree and now in the final year of his PHD. He has continued to search for this mysterious blonde but, despite meeting lots of very pretty blonde girls, he has yet to meet that exact same girl. A part of him has given up hope – rationally he knows that he won't find her as he doesn't even know her name and without that even social media is no help – but sometimes he allows himself to dream about meeting her again. If he did then he likes to imagine that they might even end up falling in love and having lots of sex and babies and...

“Oi,” Ling's voice suddenly says, breaking him out of his thoughts, “are you listening to me?”

“What?” Ed asks, his answer obvious.

“I said you need to get out more,” Ling says with a roll of his eyes, “but if the lights are on and no one's home I'm not going to bother taking you out.”

Ed laughs. “I'm sorry, I'm paying attention, honest.”

“You'd better be bitch, I don't want to have a gormless wingman with me tonight,” Ling says. “What were you thinking about anyway?”

Golden eyes flicker over to the Polaroid pinned to a corkboard he keeps his calendar and his dissertation notes on. “Nothing,” Ed says, shaking his head but Ling has already noticed.

“Ooooh,” he sings childishly as he looks over at the photograph as well. “Who's she?”

“No one,” Ed replies, cheeks heating up.

“Come on tell me,” Ling whines, making himself comfortable on Ed's bed. “I've never even heard of a hint of a girlfriend and here you are with a picture of a hot girl on your board. Who is she?”

“She's no one,” Ed says, huffing out a laugh. “I was at a party about nine years ago, had this photo taken with her and never saw her again but I would have liked to.”

Ling studies the photograph a little longer, eyes narrowed. “Huh,” he says finally.

“What?” Ed asks. It's obvious that he knows something more than he's letting on but after having known Ling for a few months Ed knows that if he wants to keep something to himself then nothing will convince him to spill the beans.

As predicted Ling shakes his head and grins at him. “Nothing,” he says.

“Alright then keep your secrets,” Ed says, grinning in turns as he narrows his eyes at him. Ling obviously has a reason for not telling him what he knows – most likely to be nothing more than a pain in Ed's ass – but Ed can't be bothered to push him.

“Yes Frodo,” Ling snorts.

“You calling me a hobbit?”

“Yes you're short, now do you want to come to this poetry night or not?”

“Christ, why poetry?” Ed asks, wrinkling his nose, too disgusted with the idea of a poetry reading to be that bothered by the short quip. “Who are you trying to fuck?”

Colour rises in Ling's cheeks. “N... no one,” he splutters.

“Sure thing,” Ed laughs as he grabs his coat and pushes Ling out the door of his studio flat while he desperately tries to explain himself.

The student union bar (not somewhere Ed usually frequents as every surface is covered in a sticky substance he doesn't want to think about) is packed with people. Ling listens intently to a girl named Lan Fan as she reads out a composition she penned and Ed rolls his eyes, shaking his head at just how obvious he is. As he glances around the packed bar his eyes fall on a girl with long blonde hair. The second his eyes fall on her his interest is piqued. He was never going to listen to the poetry – he came because Ling eventually told him there was free beer – but now he looks at the blonde woman he realises that he needs to know if she's the girl from the party or not as it sure as hell looks like her. Conjuring up a picture he realises that he really needs to have the Polaroid in front of him to know as he tries to imagine what that girl would look like nine years later. Suddenly she turns and locks eyes with him.

She smiles at him and he knows, without the shadow of a doubt, that it's the girl from the photograph. After all this time he's finally found her. Part of him wants to simply cross the room and pull her into a kiss but he's smarter than that. Obviously he can't do that otherwise he'll get a slap and a restraining order. No, for this he has to be stealthy. Giving her a smile he turns his attention back to the girl on the stage hoping that it won't be long before people can mingle and he can talk to the blonde.

Ling abandons him as soon as a break in the programme starts, heading off to chat up the dark haired girl, Lan Fan. Ed waits a moment before heading over to the blonde girl. He slips into the empty seat and grins at her when she turns to him.

“Hi,” she says.

“Sorry but have we met before?” he asks.

“I don't think so,” she replies, looking perplexed.

“Ah my bad,” Ed says with a smile. He hadn't really expected her to remember him so he's going to have to use his charisma for this one rather than relying on her knowing who he is. “You just look like someone I met a while ago, thought you might be them.”

“I'll take that as a compliment,” she laughs and holds out a hand. “I'm Winry.”

“Ed,” he says taking it.

“You having fun Ed?” she asks.

“Oh yeah,” he chuckles. “I love poetry.”

“Sure you do,” Winry laughs. “I'm literally just here for a friend of mine, I can think of nine different things I'd rather be doing.”

“Same actually,” Ed says.

“Please tell me you didn't ditch him to come talk to me,” Winry laughs.

“In my defence he ditched me first.”

“Lame!”

“I know right,” Ed chuckles.

“So Ed,” Winry says studying him, “what do you do?”

“PHD in Biochemical Physics,” he replies. “You?”

Winry whistles. “Smart and cute,” she says. “I do mechanical engineering.”

“You think I'm cute?” Ed asks, grinning, his heart fluttering.

“That's what you took from that?” Winry retorts with a raised eyebrow. “Not the degree?”

“Should I be surprised by it?”

“Most guys here are, I'm the only girl on the course.”

“Most guys here took Art History cause they thought they'd be drowning in pussy but discovered that the girls are much more intelligent than they are.”

“Touché.”

“Also you still have some motor oil on your hands,” Ed says nodding at where she's running them up and down her glass, catching condensation on her fingers.

Winry looks at her hands and then back up at Ed, that intriguing smile still on her face. “Could be paint?”

Ed shakes his head. “Your clothes are too clean – most artists here wouldn't bother with overalls – and it's only black.”

“Very observant,” she says. “I like that.”

“What else do you like?” Ed asks.

“Dogs, classic rock, romance film to name a few,” Winry lists. “You?”

Ed thinks for a moment. “Also dogs, cooking – not well I might add – and any story where the lead female character could legitimately kick my ass.”

“Think I could kick your ass?” she asks.

“I think you could have a go.”

“Wanna find out?” The smirk on her lips makes Ed's heart flutter; she's obviously flirting with him and that makes him feel bold enough to try his luck. After all he has been thinking about this girl for the last nine years so he might as well go for it.

“How about tomorrow night?” he offers. “I'll take you out to dinner and we can get to know each other a little better.”

“Alright,” she says, smiling, “dinner sounds good.”

The entire following day Ed obsesses about his date with Winry – what he's going to wear, what he's going to say – but when he meets her at the restaurant all his doubts melt away. Being with Winry is fun and easy; she can match him for wits, they have lots of shared interests and the way her eyes sparkle when she gets animated is absolutely adorable. Often Ed catches himself just staring at her, just marvelling at how beautiful she is. Sometimes she catches him staring and gives him a smile which makes him fall in love just a little bit more. At the end of the night he walks her home, wanting to stay with her for as long as possible.

“So this is me,” Winry says as they reach her front door. “Thank you for a really lovely evening.”

“No problem,” Ed says, “I had an amazing time too.”

“Doesn't have to end here,” she says.

“Oh really?” Ed asks, unable to stop himself from smirking at the suggestion.

“Well I just got a text from my flat-mate and she's entertaining two gentlemen and a lady so would rather that I don't return yet,” Winry says, looking at her phone.

“Study group?” Ed asks.

“Orgy.”

“Ah.”

“It happens.”

“You can come back to mine if you like,” Ed offers.

“Oh really?”

“Sure, I can't leave a pretty girl out on her own.”

“Then lead the way,” Winry says, linking her arm in his.

As it turns out they don't live that far away from each other. He leads her up to his studio flat and settles about making the two of them tea in the tiny kitchenette. All he can think about is the fact that Winry is currently sitting on his bed. It's not until she calls to him that he realises what the problem with that is.

“Hey Ed, why do you have a Polaroid of the two of us up in your bedroom?”

The spoon falls from Ed's hand and clatters into the sink, his eyes wide. Taking the cups through to his bedroom he plasters an awkward smile on his face as he sees her. “I forgot that was there,” he says, more to himself than to her.

“So?” she presses. She doesn't seem angry, she seems more curious than anything.

“Would it help if I said it was an old photo?” Ed offers as he hands her a cup.

“I can see that,” Winry says, taking the cup. “I haven't worn that shirt in years, I think it'd be classed as vintage now.”

Ed huffs out a long breath as he sits down next to her. “Do you remember a party nine years ago in someone's basement?”

“Vaguely.”

“Well I was there too, you sat down next to me and started kissing me then disappeared just after that was taken.”

Winry's eyes widen and a smile graces her lips. “No, I do remember that,” she says. “I don't know how we found out about it cause we went to a different school. I think one of my friends had dared me to find a cute boy to kiss so I picked you.”

“You thought I was cute?” Ed asks with a grin.

“And still that's what you take from it,” she laughs, shaking her head.

“Sorry I didn't tell you straight away.”

“It's fine, if I had remembered you I probably wouldn't have said anything about it either,” she says.

“So where do we go from here?” Ed asks. “Cause I really like you, especially after talking to you tonight.”

“I really like you too,” Winry says, “but the way I see it we have a bit of a problem.”

“Yeah?”

“Well you remember kissing me but I don't remember kissing you.”

“Oh...”

“I think we should change that.”

Taking Ed's barely touched cup of tea, she places it onto his bedside table and closes the distance between the two of them. She cups his face in her hands and softly presses her lips to Ed's. As soon as they touch something hot flares to life in Ed's stomach; a flood of long forgotten memories of how amazing that first kiss they shared was. Now it's even better because neither of them have been drinking and nine years of longing on Ed's part. Her lips are soft and she tastes like the mango sorbet she had at the restaurant making Ed want more with every passing second. The wanting only gets worse as Winry's lips part and she slips her tongue into Ed's waiting mouth.

Ed's fingers find Winry's hair as she begins to tug his t-shirt up. He doesn't want to let go of her but also wants to get her out of her clothes. Pulling back he lets her pull his shirt off and he makes swift work of both her shirt and bra. Kisses move down her neck as Ed lies her down on his bed. Winry's legs part to make room for him and he finds that he fits so well between them. The taste of her skin is wonderful and his head is spinning as she gives his hair a tug.

“Oh fuck Ed!” she moans as his tongue finds one of her nipples and flicks over it. “Want you.”

“Want you too.”

Hands run down Ed's back as his kisses trace all over her chest before moving them down her stomach. When he reaches the waistband of her jeans he smirks up at her as he gets them open. The hungry look in her eyes makes his gut tighten and, before he has a chance to do anything else she flips their positions. Shooting him a cheeky grin she starts a trail of kisses down his stomach and gets his jeans open faster than anyone he's ever met before.

“Fuck Winry, you're amazing!”

“You think?” she asks as she pulls back to push her jeans and underwear off.

“Yeah,” Ed replies, hurriedly taking off the rest of his clothes, not caring as they fall to the floor. “You look absolutely beautiful, you know that?” he adds as she straddles his waist.

“It's nice to hear,” she says with a grin. “You got any condoms?”

With her sitting practically on his dick it takes everything in him to register and understand the question. It really doesn't help when one of her hands runs down her stomach and she begins to slowly stroke her clit. Ed's mouth goes dry and all he can do is stare for a moment. Finally he clears his throat, tearing his eyes away from her cunt to her face, trying to keep his composure.

“Y... yeah,” he stammers. Reaching over to his bedside table he grabs a condom from the bottom drawer and makes swift work of opening it and rolling the latex onto himself. Instantly he pulls her into a tongue heavy kiss as she sinks down onto his cock, clearly too desperate to wait any longer.

Neither of them can stop themselves from moaning into the other's mouth. Winry is hot, tight and wet around him and instantly he's thrusting up into her. Her fingers card through his hair as she begins to ride him and he can feel her clenching around him with each thrust. Running his hands up and down her back he continues to kiss her until neither of them can breathe.

“Holy shit Winry you feel amazing,” he gasps.

“So do you,” she moans. “God you're so hot!”

“Wanna make you feel good,” Ed says against her lips as one of his hands slips between the two of them to begin toying with her clit. She clings to him tighter as she moans heatedly in his ear, breath fanning over his skin.

“Oh fuck, I'm gonna come!”

“Come for me,” Ed groans as she clenches around him again. “Come for me!”

With another thrust deep inside her he feels her come around him. The tight heat around his cock feels so good he finds himself being pulled over the edge, filling the condom as Winry pulls him in for a long drawn out kiss. Kissing until the need to breathe is too much Ed pulls back to brush Winry's hair behind her ear.

“You're so amazing,” he tells her.

“So are you,” she says.

“The tea got cold,” Ed laughs.

“You'll just have to make me another then,” Winry giggles.

“I could make you breakfast too,” Ed says, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Good,” Ed grins. “How would you like to do this again sometimes? It's taken me this long to find you, I'd rather not let you go again if that's okay with you.”

A huge smile spreads over Winry's face. “That's very okay with me.”


End file.
